


<宗真>脑洞小碎片 - 01

by Enlsipomy



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enlsipomy/pseuds/Enlsipomy
Summary: CP Free!：山崎宗介 × 橘真琴# 橘教练与山崎君年纪设定在大学期的两人自嗨短小迷你车随便看看吧/w\





	脑洞小碎片 - 01

人明明在家，橘真琴却少见地穿着整齐成套的教练制服。不是因为上了游泳课回来没来得及脱，而是洗完澡后特意换上的。

不同于背靠在墙上、衣冠楚楚的橘真琴，此时面向着他的山崎宗介明显才是在家的状态，光着膀子、只穿了条深色居家短裤。

虽然这装扮不比平日里的体面，但黑发男人的气场还是一如往常般安稳。面上一脸气定神闲，身下探进橘真琴裤头的手却一直没个安分，五指灵巧地活动着，默默刺激着他胯间的突起部位。

“我的手这么动对吗——橘 · 教 · 练？”

饶有意味地贴近橘真琴的耳侧低语，山崎宗介抚着他侧腰的左手捕捉到了一下明显的颤动。逗人成功的大男孩嘴角弯起了微小的弧度，顺应着逐渐高涨的情绪，忍不住加大了右手动作的力道，想看到更多这个性格温润之人被戏弄后的反应。

耳边被温热的呢喃吹得发痒，本来被揉捏得舒服的下体猝不及防地吃痛，橘真琴后脊突然一阵绵软。双手赶紧抓上山崎宗介健硕的上臂稳住自己，无力地把额头靠上眼前人赤裸着的肩头，橘真琴略带点不愤地小声说道：“太大力了，宗……山崎君……”

强压下自己的羞耻心，顺从地改口念出那个先前商量好、但极其不常用的称呼——尤其是在现在这种充满了情欲甜味的空气里，橘真琴感觉到泛着红的热量正顺着脖颈，迅速冲上脸颊、漫过耳根，催得脑袋也仿佛有点恍惚。

着实被这一声轻唤击中，山崎宗介的心脏好像漏跳了一拍，不过下一秒却又嘴上不饶人：“嗯？那麻烦橘教练，教教我该用什么力度？”——得寸进尺的家伙。

全身衣着严实的人被这三言两语惹得，反而比没穿衣服的人显得更狼狈，恨自己脸皮太薄的橘真琴只希望山崎宗介最好别再灵光一闪，冒出这种恶趣味十足的角色扮演想法……


End file.
